Bee Gees songs covered by others (N-P)
N *Naim y Veronica: Guilty *Nakasone, Kaoru: Melody fair *Nana: Too much heaven *Nankervis, Patrick: Coalman / Soldier Johnny *Nation, Tony: Stayin alive *Nazca: Woman in love *Neckar, Valau: Lamplight *Necro: Underground (samples New York Mining Disaster 1941) *Nelson, Serge: Words *Neon Nights: Night fever / Nights on Broadway / Jive talkin' / Stayin' alive / Love you inside out / How deep is your love / Tragedy / Too much heaven *Nero, Peter: Stayin' alive / How deep is your love / How can you mend a broken heart *Nest, Fredi: First of May *Network: Save me, save me *New Horizon: One bad thing *New Seekers, The: Follow the wind *Newman, Mark: New York mining disaster *Newton, Wayne: They'll never know / You stepped into my life *Newton-John, Olivia: Come on over / Carried away *Neyman, Benny: Gevangen in een vreend verlagen (=Chain reaction) *Nicholas, Paul: Holiday *Nico & I Gabbiani: Qualcosa restera (=Spicks and specks) *Nicolai, Stefan: Immortality *Nilsson, Sten: How can you mend a broken heart / Too much heaven / Massachusetts *Nina i Carles: Culpables (=Guilty) *Nite & Day: How deep is your love *No Hat Moon: Seasons *No Idea: To love somebody *Nobody's Angel: Nobody (Samples Love You Inside Out) *Nocturnes, The: I've gotta get a message to you *Noguchi, Goro: Melody fair / My world *Nogueira, Emerson: Emotion / Stayin alive *Nokie: Words *Nold, Michael: Horizontal *Nomads, The: The singer sang his song *Nordisle Bois Orchestre: Night fever *Noris, Gunter: Woman in love *Northstar Orchestra, The: Woman in love *Nova, Heather: Stayin' alive *N'Sync: Jive talkin' / Too much heaven / How deep is your love / Stayin' alive *N'Trance: Stayin alive *Nuovi Angeli, I: Gin e whisky dry (=Indian gin and whisky dry) /Forse cambiera (= When the swallows fly) *Nuovi Laser: Massachusetts *Nylons, The: Too much heaven O *O Connor, Des: How deep is your love *O Town: How deep is your love *Obscure: Stayin alive *Obsession: Tragedy *Ochsenknecht, Uwe: Only one woman *O'Connor, Caroline: What kind of fool *October Cherries: Stayin' alive *O'Donnell, Daniel: Don't forget to remember *Ofarim, Esther and Abi: Morning of my life (=In the morning) / Garden of my home *Ogawa, Tomoko: Holiday *O'Hara Playboys: Spicks and specks *Ohara, Takashi: First of May / Stayin' alive *Ojisama, Odoru: How deep is your love / Night fever / Stayin alive / More than a woman *Okazaki Hiroshi & His Stargazers: Massachusetts *O'Keefe, Johnny: To love somebody *Olafson, Lowry: Words *Oldham, Will (aka Bonnie Prince Billy): Holiday / Buried treasure *Oler, Newell: How can you mend a broken heart *Olivados: To love somebody *Oliver: Man for all seasons *Olsson, Nigel: Only one woman *Onbekend: To love somebody *One True Voice: Sacred trust *Orange Cake Mix: Holiday *Orbison, Roy: Words / Indian summer *Ordinary People: Ordinary lives *Orfeh: If I can't have you *Orginal Ddeutschmacher, Die - Bleib am Leben (Staying alive) *Original London Cast: Grease *Orleya: To love somebody *Orquesta Mira Quien Baila: Stayin' alive *Osborne, Bertin: Like A Fool, Toys *Osbourne, Ozzy: Stayin' alive *Oscar: Holiday *Osmond, Donny: Immortality / How deep is your love *Osmond, Marie: Run to me *Osmonds, The: Rest your love on me *Otto, Joachim: Nights on Broadway *Outatime: Juliet *Ox: Holiday P *Paay, Patricia: The love of a woman *Padilla, Zsa Zsa: Don't throw it all away *Page, Patti: Words *Paige, Elaine: Secrets / Carried away *Painted Faces, The: To love somebody / Birdie told me / I can't see nobody One minute woman *Palmer, Junior: Love you inside out *Pandilla, La: IOIO *Pandora: Como tu sabes (=To love somebody) / Ilegal (=Night fever) *Panpipes: How deep is your love / More than a woman / Stayin alive / Tragedy / Night fever / Words / Heartbreaker / Islands in the stream / You win again / For whom the bell tolls / Jive talkin / I've gotta get a message to you / Massachusetts / To love somebody / You should be dancing / If I can't have you / Holiday / Nights on Broadway / Too much heaven / Alone *Papetti, Fausto: How deep is your love / First of May / Tragedy / Too much heaven / Stayin alive / Grease / Massachusetts / Run to me / I've gotta get a message to you / Woman in love / Emotion *Parchis: Demasiado cielo (=Too much heaven) *Paris: You should be dancing *Parker, Rupert: How deep is your love *Parks, Alex: Words *Parokya ni Edgar: Boys do fall in love *Party People: Grease / Stayin alive *Party Service Band: To love somebody *Pary, Chantal: Reviens vite apres de moi (=Come on over) / Vivre (=Words) *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: Night fever *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: stayin alive *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: to love somebody *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: I started a joke *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: more than a woman *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: run to me *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: massachussets *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: holiday *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: got to get a message to you *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: tragedy *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: you should be dancing *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: how deep is your love *Pas de printemps pour Marnie: too much heaven *Patricia: Je voulais en rire (=I started a joke) *Patterson, Brenda: Bury me down by the river *Paul, Bernie: Islands in the stream *Pavao, Dennis: Come on over *Peeping Toms, The: Spicks and specks *Pegasso: Yo comence la broma (=I started a joke) *Pendergrass, Teddy: How can you mend... *Penya, Tomeu: Illes dins un riu (=Islands in the stream) *Peppermint Circus, The: All the king's horses *Perception: Guilty *Peres Blanca Band, The: How deep is your love *Perry, Lee: To love somebody *Petrie, Irene: Really and sincerely *Phelan, Gary: I've gotta get a message to you *Philippe Saisse Acoustique Trio, The: Stayin' alive *Phillips, Michelle: Baby as you turn away *Pholhas: I started a joke / How can you mend a broken heart / Night fever / I just want to be your everything / You should be dancing / How deep is your love *Pillow, Denise: Immortality *Pink Turtle: How deep is your love *Pinkard and Bowden: Music industry (=Islands in the stream) *Pinkney, Dwight: Morning of my life *Pino, Manuel: Songbird / Walkin on air *Piojos, Los: Stayin alive *Pisa: Ja, de poen is goed (Yes, the money is alright = Islands in the stream) *Pitney, Gene: Only one woman *PK and The Sound Explosion: Jive talkin' / Nights on Broadway / Love so right / You should be dancing / Alive / How can you mend a broken heart / Run to me / Lonely days / Fanny *Pleasers, The: I don't like to be alone *Po!: First of May *Pooh: Cosi ti amo (=To love somebody) *Pop, Bill and The Tapes: New York mining disaster 1941 *Popmonster : I started a joke *Porter, John Robert: I started a joke *Portrait: How deep is your love *Posies, The: Every Christian lion... *Post Junk Trio: New York mining disaster 1941 *Powers, PJ: To love somebody *Pras, M.: Ghetto superstar (samples Islands in the stream) / Blue angels (samples Grease) *Pravo, Patty: Un giorno come un altro (=First of May) *Presley, Elvis: Words *Price, Katie and Peter Andre: Islands in the stream *Prima Vera: Night Fever *Priors, The: Massachusetts *Prisioneros, Los: Spirits having flown *Proby, P.J.: And the sun wil shine *Proctors: Morning of my life *Profeti (I): Mrs Jones (=New York mining disaster) / Per te ci moriro (=Words) / La febbre della notte (=Night fever) / Vivo sarai (=Stayin alive) / Cosi ti amo (=To love somebody) / Fiore di carta (=How deep is your love) / Unici al mondo (=World) / Corri da me (=Run to me) / Salvami tu (=Too much heaven) / Tu sei sempre l'unica per me (=Alone) / Io stavo con lei (=I started a joke) / Credici (=Tragedy) / Massachussetts / Talmente donna (=More than a woman) *Pucket, Gary & The Union Gap: To love somebody *Pudhys: Spicks and specks *Pussycat: To love somebody *Pu'uway: Too much heaven *PYG: To love somebody